Someone To Love
by jpj225
Summary: During the first movie Jesse meets a girl. This is their story. Jesse/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M for Mature (Language/Adult Situations)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm making no money for the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Went and saw Fast Five last week (loved it!) and dug up this fan-fic. I wrote this story in 2003 and it's pretty rough so I'm trying to re-vamp it and see what people think. Love all the movies. Love Jesse's character ***SPOILER ALERT*** and wish he was in the rest of the movies. At least the 4th and 5th! Unfortunately this is very Mary-sueish (most of mine are) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Hit me up with some reviews!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Anything else?"

A teenage cashier with pink hair and wire-rimmed glasses stared across the counter at the young woman wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. Lora Williams smiled faintly, handing over a ten dollar bill for her purchases. A bag of Lays and a diet soda - her stomach growling in anticipation. "That's all," she said softly, thanking the cashier before disappearing into the parking lot.

A light blue Toyota Supra was parked at the end of the lot, shining in the light of the Sacramento moon. The thud of her boots sounded like thunder against the damp asphalt as she quickened her pace, unlocking the door and leaping behind the wheel. She winced as she moved, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. After a minute Lora removed her sunglasses, dark blue eyes scanned the parking lot before falling on the rear view mirror with a sigh - her right eye was swollen, surrounded with a nasty shade of purple.

After a beat she started the car and turned her attention to the street - pulling out onto the highway quickly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Earlier that day.

Lora pushed her key into the door with effort, trying to jiggle the pathetic lock open. After a few minutes of struggle the apartment door swung open to flood the small room with light, revealing a man standing just on the other side. The look in his eyes was primal as he stared at his girlfriend, reaching out to jerk her into the building. Joe slammed the door quickly and spun Lora around - digging his bony fingers into her slender arms.

"Where the hell have you been, Lora?"

"Calm down, Joe. I worked the early shift at the diner this morning. I told you last night."

Joe narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on her. "Bullshit. Where were you?" He was screaming now, inches from her face - the wild look in his eyes told her he was messed up, more so then usual and the several people passed out through-out the apartment confirmed it. "You're insane! Let go of me asshole!"

In one quick movement she was against the nearest wall and Joe had a handful of her silky black hair in his fist. "Where the fuck were you Lora! You fucking bitch!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she desperately tried to shove Joe away, yelping when he snatched her purse away form her and began digging through it - ripping the strap in the process. After a minute he pulled out ten dollars and glared at her.

"Where the fuck did you get this from? Did you take it out of my wallet last night?"

"Are you serious? Fuck you, Joe."

Suddenly he back handed Lora hard across the face, sending her to her knees before grabbing a fist full of hair so their eyes met. "No, fuck you bitch." He assured, throwing the crumpled money at her. Luckily he stormed off after that, slamming the bedroom door with a bang. Lora sank to the floor and covered her throbbing face with a shaky hand - swallowing the sobs that escaped her throat.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Two packs of reds in a box, too." Jesse assured quietly, setting a case of Corona on the register. "I.D." The older woman stated sternly, eyeing him for a long moment before fetching the cigarettes. Handing over his drivers license Jesse glanced outside, watching a light blue Supra slide into the parking space beside his Jetta. A girl close to his age stepped out of the car and scanned the parking lot.

"Anything else?"

He turned his attention back to the task at hand, smiling at the woman as she gave him his change and he grabbed his stuff - turning to leave the store. The Supra girl stood behind him with a diet coke in her hand - long jet black hair falling past her shoulders in shiny strands, framing honey brown eyes and a smile that could kill a lesser man. "Those things will kill you." She assured in a soft voice, nodding towards the pack of smokes in his hand. Jesse could only mumble a response as she paid for her drink and followed him outside.

"That's a ni-nice car, yours?" He asked, returning his short attention span to the Supra. The dark beauty opened the trunk on the Jetta so Jesse could put the case of beer down. "Yeah, been giving me some trouble the past few weeks tho, something in the breaks I think. I'm new to this town - know any good mechanics?"

Jesse smiled, "You're looking at the best. I work at Toretto's down the street. It could be something in the wheel barring or the breaks. Maybe even the transmission. You were grinding a few gears when you pulled in."

The girls sweet smile faded. "Sounds like you know your way around a vehicle." Jesse nodded before she added, "..and I don't grind gears when I drive, ass."

This caused him to laugh and remove a pen from behind his ear.

"Toretto's is just down the street a few miles - right on the corner. Give us a call if you want your car fixed." He assured, meeting her dark eyes with his lighter hues. Jesse handed over his receipt with the shops number scribbled on the back and gave her a wink - climbing into his Jetta and pulling out, deliberately grinding second gear as he raced away.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Three days later.

"That won't work." Dominic Toretto muttered, standing to his feet beside Vince and Leon. "The engine is fried; we're going to have to rip out the whole block and start new. Where the hell is Jesse?" He never missed a beat - scanning the garage for his best mechanic. "Dom." A quiet voice spoke up from the back, causing Dominic to turn on his heels and glare. His face softened once he found his little sister Mia. "Mia, you seen Jess?"

Mia was standing in the door way with a girl he'd never seen before. Very pretty. She could pass as Mia's sister almost. "Who's this?" He questioned, throwing the rag he used to clean his hands towards the wall. Mia nodded towards Dominic, giving the girl the okay to speak.

"Hey. I'm Lora. Some guy with a Jetta said he would take a look at my car for me." She assured quietly, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear before she removed her sunglasses.

"Leon, go find Jess." Dominic ordered, never letting his eyes fall from Lora's.

"Sure thing, dawg." Leon muttered, walking past the group quickly. "So, you want us to look at your car?" Dom asked, looking past the girls to the Supra parked across the street. Lora nodded, studying his team as they considered - they seemed like a big family. She envied that because she'd never had a family or anywhere to really call home. After a minute Dominic agreed, pointing to the team. "I'm Dom, this is Vince, my girl Letty - Leon went to find Jesse and you've met Mia. One question though and don't lie," Lora stared up at Dominic seriously - wondering what he was going to ask.

"You a cop?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Lora took a sip of her complimentary soda before placing it on the counter between herself and Mia. "So, what school are you going to?" She asked, trying to make conversation as her company flipped through the pages of a textbook.

"This is my last year at the community college in Monroe. I want to be a nurse."

Lora nodded approvingly, "Sounds tough. I should have went to college but that was never my thing. I bet you'll be a great nurse - I'll be working at the Burger Barn for the rest of my life."

Mia laughed quietly, looking up at Lora from across the counter. "I still have to get into medical school and keep my grades up. If business doesn't pick up soon I might be coming down to the Burger Barn and taking an application." She teased, laughing with Lora. "I won't let that happen. One of us has to make a name for our self."

Outside, Jesse leaned over the hood of the Supra, lost in thought as he tried to figure out the exact problem. "More then likely it's the hub on the front right wheel. Those things break down after a few years. I don't think there's a problem with the actual breaking system."

Lora and Mia walked out into the street just then, peering into the hood with Jesse.

"Sounds expensive."

"Run you about eighty in labor and parts. We've got the barring but the hub has to be ordered. Harry could hook us up with a deal." He explained, glancing over in Lora's direction. Their eye's met for a moment and she smiled. "You ever race this car? I bet there's two grand under the hood."

"Once or twice," She assured - pointing to where the NoS used to be connected. Jesse looked up, noticing Dominic and the others walking towards them. "Hey guys." He closed the hood of the Supra slowly. "So, what's the verdict Einstein?" Dom asked, glancing between Jesse and Lora. "Simple wheel barring repair. Harry will have to order the hub overnight."

Dominic turned to Lora. "We'll have it fixed by tomorrow evening. Jess, give your girl a ride home." He ordered, taking the key form her with a smile. She thanked him for the help and followed Jesse to the Jetta.

"They've got these street races on Sixth Street on the weekends. You can race, watch - whatever." Jesse explained as he drove down the street towards Lora's apartment. She sat quietly - taking in the information. "Dom's fixing up a charger for this weekends race. You should come." He went on - a slight nervousness in his voice. Lora turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that. Where's sixth street?" She asked with a laugh.

"How long have you been in LA?"

"Less than a month. I was living up state for a while then I came down here, still trying to find my way around without getting lost." Lora explained quietly as they pulled into her apartment complex. Jesse grinned as he parked the Jetta. "If you want you can meet me at Dom' Saturday. There's always a party after the race. We can ride together."

Lora looked Jesse over for a minute, trying to decide if he was worthy of her time. There was no way in hell he would ever be anything more then a friend - she'd make sure of that, but how much trouble could she get into at a race? Plus she could always ditch him and hang out with sweet Mia the whole night.

"Alright. I'll see you Saturday."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Someone's got a crush," Letty said with a grin, watching as Jesse pulled his beanie over his curly blond hair. "Why do you say that?" He demanded, never taking his eyes off the rear view mirror as he straightened the hat - making sure everything was in place. Letty leaned down, resting her elbows on the window frame. "You never brush your hair before putting that thing on. This girls special."

"I don't know what your talking about." He muttered, checking his breath one last time before pushing himself to his feet. "Yo Jess!" Dominic yelled from the garage, catching his attention quickly. He flipped his friends off as they snickered quietly to themselves before disappearing into the garage. "What's up, Dom?"

Dominic was standing in front of a suped-up Eclipse, inspecting in for the hundredth time. "This car is perfection. It's going to blow the competition off the street." A grin spread across his face. "Take a last look under the hood for me, Jess. No problems tonight, got it?"

Jesse nodded.

Lora stared at her reflection in the long mirror, glancing at the pile of clothes on her bed. After trying on everything she owned, twice - she decided on a dark pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless black tank that clung to her curves like a glove. Her hair was long and loose, falling down her back in soft dark waves. It was simple but damn sexy. Sitting on her bed she pulled on the black boots and grabbed the keys to the Supra.

Mia glanced at her watch as Lora pulled into the driveway, cutting the motor quickly. "Hey, Mia!" He called with a small wave. "Hope you guys aren't waiting on me?" She added. "Hey." Mia smiled, "The guys are in the garage doing some last minute detailing. I was sent out here to watch for you. Jesse wa afraid you'd get lost."

Lora grinned, "Yee of little faith. How come you don't race? It's the hottest thing around - so I've heard." Mia and Lora walked into the diner and sat at the bar, watching the guys work from a distance. "You said you had a brother?" Lora nodded. "You probably know how it is then. Dom's big into racing but its way to dangerous for his little sister." The team began to emerge from the garage slowly one by one. Lora's attention went to Jesse and a smile escaped her lips.

"My brother's a real asshole. I don't think he'd care what happened to me."

Before Mia could comment Lora pushed herself from the stool and went towards Jesse. "Yo girl, bout time you showed." Vince greeted her, "Yeah, Jesse's been goin' nuts in there." Leon joked, pointing towards the garage.

"You guys are real assholes, you know that?" Jesse assured, smiling at Lora. "Hey."

"Hey."

The team split into their respected cars; Mia and Letty, Leon, Vince, Dom, herself and Jesse. "You ready for this?" He asked, revving the Jetta a few times before pulling out behind Vince. "As I'll ever be." Lora assured, turning her attention to the street.

The crowd of people amazed her as they pulled into the alley behind the others. Girls were half-naked, dancing together - making out. Most of the guys were crowded around their vehicles, looking under the hoods - showing off their rides. Once Dominic emerged from his car the crowd roared with approval.

"Wow." She whispered, glancing at Jesse as they parked. "Told you it was big." He assured with a grin.

Lora scanned the crowd slowly as she emerged from the car, walking over to stand beside Mia and Letty. "Yo, Einstein!" Jesse looked towards his nickname, spotting Dom in the middle of a crowd. "Come on," He took Lora's hand and guided her through the maze of people, locking his fingers with hers. They stopped after a second and stood before Dominic and another guy she'd never seen.

"Hector, this is Lora. Lora - Hector."

"What's up, chica? You lookin' good tonight. This your girl, Jess?"

Jesse lost his smile.

"Naw, this couldn't be your girl." Hector added quickly, grinning at them. "You come over and hang out with my gang anytime you like, mama. Come hang with some real men right, essays?" Hector's group cheered at the thought as he reach out and touched Lora's bare shoulder, gazing into those bright blue eyes. Lora quickly shrugged his hand away and moved closer to Jesse, linking their fingers together again. "I've got all the man I need right here, papi."

Dominic's laugh boomed through the crowd as Hector backed off, giving Lora a last glance before slinking into the sea of cars. "Damn girl I ain't never seen Hec's pride hurt that bad. Keep this one, Jess." He assured with another laugh, nodding towards the Eclipse. "She giving you trouble already, Dom?" Jesse asked, making his way to the car. "Naw, I want you to look at this snow man. He wants to race his Mustang tonight. Pop the hood."

Jesse obeyed and lifted the hood on the cherry red Mustang GT to peer into the engine. After a long minute he closed the hood and grinned, meeting Lora's eyes. The way she handled Hector earlier still clung to his thoughts. "No worries, Dom." He assured quietly - never looking at his friend as Lora smiled, causing a pain to stir in his chest. "Alright, let's get this race started." Dominic instructed through the crowd, ordering everyone to the starting line. Jesse slipped past a few observers and took Lora's hand again, grinning as they followed Dom to his car.

"I told you!" Jesse yelled, slapping hands with Dom as he emerged from his car - seconds after winning the race. "There was never any doubt." He assured, moving so Letty could wrap her arms around Dominic. He turned to Lora and hugged her suddenly, caught up in the moment of winning so much money. Lora laughed as he squeezed her tight, pulling away just enough to look at her. "That was amazing." She assured quietly and for a moment Jesse thought she was talking about the hug. He stepped away from her and nodded.

"Amazing," He agreed - still not sure what they were talking about. Suddenly the walkie-talkie in his pocket began to buzz and Leon's voice flooded through in a panic. "Yo, Jess! We got cops! Get outta there!"

"Shit."

The panic quickly flooded into the alley - causing people to scramble to their cars in an attempt to vacate. Nobody wanted to deal with cops. "Jess - get the other's!" Dom yelled, forcing Jesse into action. He put his hand on Lora's back - ushering her through the madness as they sped towards the Jetta. "Vince! Mia! We got cops! Go! Go! Go!"

Lora leapt into the Jetta; gasping for air as Jesse slammed it into first gear and sped towards the main street behind Leon and the others. Siren's could be heard in the distance but for the most part they were safe. He could only hope the same for Dominic.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Will he stay mad?"

Jesse looked over at Lora, forcing a smile. Dominic usually cooled down after a while but he wasn't so sure this time. For a rookie to keep him off the cops radar while his own family deserted the race - it wouldn't go away lightly.

"He'll be alright by tomorrow, I guess. This hasn't ever happened before."

"Oh," Lora looked towards the kitchen where Dominic was sitting - talking to the "snow man" Brian. He didn't look angry but looks could be deceiving - she guessed. She silently hoped he wouldn't stay mad at his team. "Well, it's good that Brian showed up."

Jesse agreed as he stood, nodding toward the front door. People continued to pile in the small house so they took to the front yard, sitting on the steps of the porch. "So, what's your story? How'd you come to be a part of Dom's family?" Lora asked, taking the offered corona as Jesse sat beside her. He studied her for a moment before answering with a simple statement.

"It's complicated."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, the short version. I showed up in town much like you did looking for a job - came down to Toretto's and showed Dom and Vince what I could do. They kinda took me in as a little brother or something. Been here ever since."

"No family of your own?"

Jesse shrugged. "My dad' been inside for almost three years now. When I turned 18 I left home. My mom's..." His voice trailed at the thought - glancing over at her. "...she's.." He couldn't find the words to describe his alcoholic, drug addicted mother. Lora's hand found his as she slid their fingers together. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She assured quietly, meeting his eyes with her own. The street light lit up her eyes like a clear night sky. "It's alright." He assured after a beat, adding "It is what it is."

They sat in silence for a long minute - taking in their own troubled thoughts. Jesse's family life wasn't so different from her own except she'd never met her father and her mother was a distant memory. She had one older brother who had lived with her and Joe in Sacramento but he turned a blind eye to the abuse she lived with every day - more worried about his next fix then his sisters well being. Lora sighed at the thought. "You're lucky you've got Dom and the others. They seem like good people."

"Yeah we've got a good thing going here." Jesse muttered, finishing his beer quickly. He stood up after a second and took Lora by the arm. "You wanna dance or something?" She nodded sweetly and followed him back into the house party.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Two months later.

Lora stood inches away from Jesse, grinding her body against his with the loud, fast beat of the music. Dominic's house was packed with the usual weekend crowd, countless bodies dancing and partying to the mind numbing music. Most of the team was missing in action - Dom and Letty upstairs celebrating another win; Mia and Brian - who knew? Celebrating nothing and everything at the same time. Vince and Leon were in the kitchen talking to several skanks. Jesse met Lora's eyes, smiling as he slipped his hand to the small of her back - pulling her against him as they danced. A few minutes later the song changed to a less danceable one and the crowd began to break apart. "You need a beer." Jesse assured, walking with Lora towards the kitchen. Leon had retired to the bathroom so Vince was creeping on his girl - breaking away from her as Jesse entered the room. "Yo, Jess!"

Lora went towards the fridge as Jesse stopped to talk to Vince. "What's up, V?" The slapped hands. "What the hell you doin', bro?" Vince grabbed Jesse roughly by the neck and turned him toward the refrigerator - pointing to Lora's back. "What? Damn." Jesse jerked way from Vince's grasp, staring at Lora. "Her. She's been around for over a month and you haven't asked her out."

"Lora? It's not like that with her." He muttered, putting some distance between him and Vince. "Bullshit. You need to do something about that, Jess - before someone else snatches her up." A random guy had entered the kitchen and was talking to Lora now. She laughed at something he said but idly turned back towards Jesse - keeping her eyes on him.

"I want to race the Supra."

Jesse slammed the Jetta into third gear, glancing over at Lora. "Yeah? I could set up a few races." Lora smiled; "There's no way I'm going against Dom though. Not that I couldn't beat him - just wouldn't want any hard feelings, you know."

"Big words for such a little girl." Jesse teased, returning his attention to the road. He pulled into Lora's apartment complex a few minutes later and parked, killing the engine. "I'll take you for a ride one day. Show you my skills." She winked, turning to face him in the small space. Jesse felt his heart fall into his stomach as he watched her - swallowing hard when she leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the lift, Jess." She assured, turning to open the door only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"You wanna go out with me?"

The question flew from his mouth nervously; hopeful eyes waiting for rejection. "What?" She asked, not sure if she'd heard right. His hand went back to the wheel and gripped it tightly - turning his knuckles white. "I was going to a-ask you to din-dinner, or something - if you wanted to do something, together - like a d-date."

Lora's smile filled the car with warmth. "I'd like that," she assured quietly - eye's sparkling in the moonlight. Jesse seemed to relax finally - returning her smile. "Really?" Another nod. "Of course, Jess. That sounds great. Pick me up at eight on Saturday?"

Great, see you then."

Jesse watched Lora emerge from the Jetta with a wave before she walked up the stairs to her small apartment and disappeared into the building. A slow smile crept to his lips; maybe he liked this girl more then he realized.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Well?" Mia asked with a grin, leaning down onto the counter in front of Lora as she nibbled at a bag of chips. "What?" Mia's smile grew, nodding towards Jesse who emerged from the garage, wiping oil from his hands. It was exceptionally warm that day so he'd abandoned the trademark beanie and his hair was wild and curly on his head. A smile escaped Lora; he was handsome in an adorable kind of way.

"He's okay."

"Just okay?"

Jesse walked up to them, studying the dirt under his short nails. "Hey ladies. Mia, the team needs some sandwiches. Tuna for Brian." He said quietly, turning to Lora with a smile. "We still on for tomorrow?" She nodded, glancing at Mia - ignoring her smirk. "Where are we going?"

Jesse pushed himself from the bar quickly, turning back to the garage. "I live my life a quarter mile at a time, babe." He assured; shrugging his shoulders at her question. Lora and Mia let him disappear back into the garage before they both burst into giggles. "Dom says that all the time," Mia assured, trying to control her laughing. "Poor Jess; he really likes you girl."

Lora took a long drink of her soda, trying to control herself as well. Jesse was sweet and he was definitely trying to impress her.

"I heard Jess finally grew a pair!" Letty declared, grinning as Jesse walked back into the garage. "Yeah, someone's got a date." Vince added, laughing with the others. "Laugh it up guys. Vince - you're just jealous cause Lora won't give you a second glance just like Mi-." Vince stopped laughing, glaring at Jesse from across the room. Brian slid out from under one of the cars - making sure a fight wasn't about to break out between the friends.

Everyone knew that Vince was sore because Mia had chosen Brian over him; but there was nothing anyone could do about it. In the end it was Mia's decision.

"Don't play the fool with us, Einstein. We know you." Dom exclaimed, neutralizing the situation between Vince and Jesse. "You know me?" Jesse narrowed his eye in mock anger. "If you knew me you'd know I don't let chicks get to me. Just another girl, my friend." He glanced back towards the diner to meet Lora's eyes. "Just another girl."

"I don't know, Mia." Lora whispered - staring at herself in the mirror. The light blue sundress was the wrong color for her tan skin; contrasting with her dark features. "What about this one?" Mia pulled out a cute purple dress with little white flowers to compliment it. "Uh," Lora winced. "It's just Jesse. Dresses aren't for Jesse."'

"You're in denial. When he walked into the room your whole face lights up."

Lora couldn't help but smile; "He is adorable, isn't he?" Mia matched her smile and continued to fumble through her closet. Luckily they were close in size so her wardrobe had expanded considerably in the past few weeks. "Here it is," Mia assured - pulling out a short ruffled black skirt and a deep purple halter top."Not to fancy for a first date but just enough to leave him speechless." She continued - clapping when Lora took the outfit in approval. "I've got some jewelry that goes great with that top, Lora. Jesse isn't going to make it through the night."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The Jetta slowed as Jesse pulled into the Italian Restaurant Dominic had suggested; parking the car beside a decent looking 86 Mustang. "This place is kinda fancy, Jess." Lora thought, aloud. "I should have worn something else."

"I think you look great." He assured quietly, unlocking the doors. He took her hand as they walked towards the restaurant - checking her out for the hundredth time that night. "Beautiful."

The hostess snapped his fingers; bringing Jesse back to the here and now as he sat across from Lora in a small booth to the back of the building. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." He man assured - storming off to the line of people waiting to get into the restaurant. "Wow, Jess. This is to much. It's beautiful." Lora assured - looking around the large room. Tiny white candles scattered the middle of the tables; giving the room a romantic touch. There was even a real violinist. "I wanted it to be a night you'd remember."

Lora smiled. It would definitely be that.

"Dom's dad passed away a few years ago on a track race. He's got a sweet-ass Charger in the garage at home but Dom's never touched it since that happened to his dad. It's got a high rise double kicked holly-carb with a 427 Hemi. Real clean engine. It's a shame it's turning into rust a bucket as we speak but I can't really blame Dom... If that happened to my dad..."

Jesse's voice trailed off at the thought. His dad wasn't much but at least he tried to have a relationship with Jesse when he wasn't spending time in jail.

"I bet your dad's real proud of you. Working with Dom and the others - knowing so much about cars. Every father's dream." This caused a smile to escape him as he twirled some spaghetti onto his fork. "Yeah. He's serving three to five in lock down for grand theft. Stupid on his part but when he gets out were gonna meet up and open are own garage."

Lora smiled. "That sounds really nice. Maybe you'll give me a discount when my Supra acts up again." Jesse nodded; assuring her that all her tune-ups would be free. "You really know a lot about cars. Dom' lucky to have you around. I wish I knew a third of what you do about cars. Then I would be bad ass."

"You are definitely bad ass."

"As bad ass as Letty?"

Jesse laughed loudly.

"Letty's... Scary as hell. You," Lora narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to continue. "Are equally scary." This caused her to laugh with him. "I'll teach you everything I know - when you've got a motor in front of you it's easy."

"Yeah, easy to the mad scientist."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Note: I know nada about cars and the technical lingo to follow soo, apologies.

"There's where your direct-port nitrous injection and NoS fogger should be." Jesse muttered, pointing to a jumble of parts under the hood oraf her u. Lora nodded - peering into the engine. "So will it win?" She asked, turning back towards Dom and the others.

"After about ten grand."

Lora's smile fell. "Next time I get a ten grand check from the Burger Barn I'll pass it over." She muttered, defeated. There was no way she was going to win some street races without the NoS system everyone else on the street had.

"Put it on the tab at Harry's," Dom started, turning to look at Lora. "You race this weekend but you better win or else."

"Or else?"

She swallowed hard at the thought.

"Or else I kick your ass." Dominic teased, pointing at her with his wrench. She laughed nervously - glancing over at Jesse who was to busy looking under the hood of her Supra to pay them any attention. "You just better race to win." Dom added; walking off into his office to finish up some paper work.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Letty?"

Letty looked up from her own machine.

"You know I don't get into that girly shit, Mi. Have fun."

Lora and Mia shrugged and went toward the blue Eclipse. Jesse remained fixed on the Supra, finally glanced their way once Mia started her car. He lifted his hand in a short wave as they sped off towards the mall, leaving the garage in their dust.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think Jesse likes me?"

Mia looked up from her hands slowly - surprised at her friend questions. "Of course. Why would you ask that?" Lora returned to her empty cup, a little embarrassed at her insecurities. "We went out last week but he's been kind of distant since then. When I show up at the garage he looks at me like his whole lifes meaning just showed up but his actions don't match up."

"I'm going to let you in on something, between us girls. Jesse's never really had a 'girl friend' before so he probably doesn't know how to act. This might be a deal breaker but he's only had conquests - never something real."

Lora took this information in. It made sense. If Jesse had never really cared about a girl before then he wouldn't know how to act around someone he had feelings for. That didn't make the way he was acting okay with her though. She must have took to long with her thoughts because suddenly Mia reach across the table and took Lora's hand. "I really think he likes you, Lora. He never shuts up about you at the house." This caused a smile to escape her lips. "I like him too."

"We are having a BBQ tomorrow night. You are definitely coming. I wont take no for an answer."

Lora laughed at little Mia's tough-guy attitude. "Well, with a threat like that," she teased, standing to her feet. "Let's go check out that new racing store across from JCPenny's."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jesse was the first to look up as the blue Supra pulled onto the street and cut the engine. Lora stepped out of the car slowly - scanning her surrounding. Mia had invited her; and she considered her a dear friend - but she was a little nervous of what the others might think of her coming to their family bar-b-que. Cautiously she walked up the driveway to the small gathering of friends with a smile spread on her face.

"Hey!" Mia squealed - glancing at Dom before going to her friend. "Hey." Lora answered quietly - still very intimidated. Jesse's eye's met her's and he smiled, motioning to the empty seat beside him. They had set an extra place at the table so that was a good sign.

"Thanks, everyone for inviting me to dinner. I brought some dessert." Lora assured, holding up the small pan of home-made brownies. The ice was officially broken as Vince grabbed the pan and inhaled its delicious smell. "Wow, Jess. Not only is she smokin' hot but she can cook to!" Leon assured with a laugh, slapping Jesse hard on the back.

"You're always welcome here, Lora." Dom assured quietly as he worked the grill. Lora just smiled. It was good to feel like part of a family.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I'm glad Mia invited you. I was going to but you know, it slipped my mind." Jesse muttered, watching Lora as she lowered herself onto the creeper and slid underneath her car. "Yeah, that's what guys always say. I'll call you - don't call me." She teased, smiling over at him as he moved next to her. "Alright, Einstein. Teach me." She added, pointing to the large pipe above her head.

Jesse moved his head to the side to get a better view and took Lora's hand in his, extending her index finger. "This is the fuel injection pipe, it connects to your gas pipe and hooks to the motor and the NoS injectors." He explained carefully, linking his fingers with hers as the moved down the frame of the car. "Mostly everything has to do with the engine when racing. Dom' going to take out the block and customize it for the race Saturday. Mostly imported parts from Japan and a few NoS canisters from Harry's."

Lora turned her head to the side and looked at Jesse.

"You can't remember to invite me to a bar-b-que but you remember everything you've ever learned about cars."

They looked at each other for a long, uneasy minute.

"I wanted you to be here. Mia just got to it before I did." He muttered quietly, letting his eyes roam down to her parted lips. "I wanted you to want me," A pause passed between them as he leaned in towards her. "To be here." Lora whispered.

Their lips were inches apart - eye's searching one anothers as Jesse licked his lips in anticipation. The air in the garage had suddenly become very thick. Just as their lips touched Leon stormed into the empty garage; "Yo Jess! Let's eat!" Lora yelped - sitting up quickly to just smack her head on the car. "Shit." She muttered, falling back down beside Jesse quickly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, laughing with her as he slid them out from under the car. Lora sat up slowly this time - allowing Jesse to examine her forehead. "You didn't break the skin. I think you'll be okay." He assured quietly - still sitting very close to her. Lora smiled sweetly a he placed his lips to her forehead before helping her to her feet.

"We better get outside before Vince eats all the food."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"American muscle beats Import every time!" Dom yelled over the laughing - glaring at Lora from across the table. "That Toyota wouldn't stand a chance against my Charger."

Lora giggled quietly; obviously getting under Dom's skin with her words. "Dodges are the worst, bro. They break down. Hell, the Jetta could beat that Dodge on a bad day." Vince assured, trying to support his theory that Dodges looked nice on the outside but had nothing under the hood. "Yeah, well Jesse could beat your ass on a bad day too, V." Letty joined in - causing them all to laugh at the thought.

Mia stood to help Mia with the stack of dishes she carried, and began passing them out. When she handed Dominic one he held onto the plate a little to long - catching her attention. "You ready for next Saturday?"

"As I'll ever be." She assured quietly, hoping her voice didn't give away the nervousness she felt when it came to racing again. "Well, don't blow us off the map with that led foot of yours."

Lora rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jesse.

"If you win Saturday - we party. If you lose - I'm taking a grand out of your ass."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You don't really think Dom will kick my ass, do you?" Lora whispered to Jesse, shuffling a deck of playing cards between her fingers. He looked up at her slowly - a small smile creeping to his lips. "I don't know. He's got a lot of money on that race."

Lora swallowed hard.

With a laugh Jesse pulled her towards him - scanning the surroundings for any interruptions. Everyone else had retired into the house - leaving them alone at the picnic tablet; illuminated in the soft light of the hanging lanterns and the few tiki-torches that kept the bugs away. The cards slipped from her fingers as Jesse turned her face to his and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Trust me. I've lost a lot of races that Dom had money on. He get's over it." Lora nodded, still a little worried about the idea. Surely Dominic wouldn't hurt her physically but the thought of her make shift family being taken away from her was even scarier then that. She didn't want to lose the only friends she'd ever really had. With a sigh she smiled, turning her full attention to Jesse.

"Plus, I'd kick his ass if he tried anything." He assured after a moment, causing a laugh to escape her. No offense to her sweet nerdy Jesse but Dom was three times his size. "What? You don't think I could take him?" Jesse leaned back and showed off his arm muscle - which lacked seriously on his skinny body. With another laugh Lora pulled him back towards her and kissed him, somewhat off guard.

The sweet moment quickly turned into something more as Jesse found her hair, holding her face to his as he deepened the kiss - bringing her towards him in an attempt to get as close as possible. Suddenly her perfume was overwhelming as he clung to her and she pulled away gasping - studying each other for a long moment. After a beat they resumed their makeout session - discarding the deck of cards without another thought.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"There's your T66 turbo, performer EPS intake, carb Naxos rear muffler and Altezza tail lamps."

Lora looked up at Jesse slowly; overwhelmed at all the parts laying on the garage floor. "English, please." She assured quietly - glancing towards Leon and Vince who were hard at work on her Supra.

"This is basically your car in, uh... part." He corrected with a laugh. "I bet I'd have a better chance at winning if all this," She gestured towards the parts on the floor. "...was in here." She assured, pointing to the Supra.

"This is nothing. It'll be done by Saturday."

Lora thanked them for their hard work and disappeared into the diner to talk to Mia. Leaving Jesse and the others to finish their work.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jesse stared down into the engine - trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He was use to his mind slipping because of the ADD but deep inside he knew it was more then that this time. He wanted this car to be perfect. He had to make sure everything was right so nothing happened when Lora was driving it. That was something he didn't think he'd be able to handle.

"Yo, Jess. You all right?" Dom asked, walking out of the office and into the garage. "I don't know. I can't think straight today." He growled, running a hand through his hair. "It's her." Dom assured, throwing rag towards Jesse so he could clean his hands. Jesse looked up - spotting Lora in the diner, laughing with Mia. Her whole face lit up when she smiled; sapphire eyes sparkling.

"I don't know what to do, Dom. I want to tell her how I feel but knowing me I'm just going to screw it up."

Jesse sighed at the thought, sitting down on the hood of the Supra.

"You gotta take that chance, Jess. What could you possibly lose?"

Jesse looked up at Dom's words then back to Lora, "Everything."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Friday, After Dom's Race -

"Dom always wins," Mia assured, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You'd think they'd get tired of partying every weekend but nope, it's been this way for as long as I can remember."

Lora turned to look at Mia and smiled. "Gives them something to look forward to. Dom's the best - I know I'm nervous as hell about tomorrow night." Her voice trailed off quietly, "I don't want to piss Dom or the other's off."

Mia laughed out loud. "You'll win. Dom's bark is a lot worse then his bite. Most of the time." Lora gave her a look and glanced into the small vanity in her room. She looked a lot happier then she had in a long time. "Come on, let's go find the guys." Mia assured, taking Lora's hand as they left her bedroom and made their way downstairs to the party.

People, like every weekend since she'd shown up - were dancing, laughing, drinking - having a good time all around them. A random guy grabbed her arm, attempting to dance with her but she shrugged him off - loosing Mia to Brian quickly. She made her way towards Dom and Letty - forcing a smile. Usually Jesse was by her side but she hadn't seen him since they got back from the race.

"Lora," Dom stated loudly, glancing around the room before meeting her eyes. "Hey. Have you guys seen..." Lora's voice fell as her gaze fell on Jesse from across the room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Lora choked on her rage as she made her way through the thick crowd towards Jesse, who was standing in a corner with the trashiest girl she'd ever seen. The girl was barely dressed with orange blonde hair and black roots, giggling and clinging to Jesse's chest. If that wasn't enough by the time she reach them they were making out - arms wrapped around each other.

"Lora! Just... calm down." Letty tried, chasing her through the crowd as they closed in on the couple. "Don't do something you'll regret." Lora ignored her - standing dangerously close to white-trash girl. "What the fuck, Jesse?"

"Lor, hey... this is, uh..." Jesse laughed to himself, obviously wasted out of his mind as he desperately tried to remember the girls name. "He's had way to many, Lora. Stay calm. I know you care about him." Letty pleaded, standing behind her incase she snapped.

Lora continued to ignore Letty - showing real control as she tried to keep her voice calm. "Who the hell are you?" She finally asked the girl - glaring at her. Letty took a step back; Lora might have been half her size and twice as short but right now she was pissed off and the white-trash girl needed to realize that. "Vanessa. Who the hell are you? Jesse ain't got no girlfriend - he's fair game."

Lora remained quiet - turning her attention to Jesse.

"I thought..." She shook her head, stopping her words quickly. She should have known better then to think Jesse liked her. He was a guy and all guys were assholes. She never should have forgot that. Lora turned to leave - eye's filling up with tears as she looked at Letty. "Lora - I'm sorry." Jesse grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him - taken back at the tears that suddenly fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you..." He continued, reaching to touch the tears that fell. Lora snapped her head away from Jesse's reach and glared at him. "Fuck you."

They stared at each other for an intense moment - both unable to walk away. "Come on, Jess. You don't need this skanky bitch when you've got someone like me." Vanessa assured suddenly - bringing Lora back into the moment. The look on her face could have been priceless - as if her heart had broke in half. She turned her attention from Jesse to his company.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Lora growled, low in her throat - taking a step towards Vanessa. The embarrassment and hurt she felt suddenly turned to rage and it wouldn't take much to rip this girls head off in Dom's living room. That thought - being in Dominic and Mia's house - sobered her enough to unclench her fists. "Save it for the races, chica. Come on." Letty assured, taking Lora by the arm to guide her away. "Be glad I won't disrespect my friend's house, bitch." She assured - giving Jesse one last heart breaking look before she turned and stormed out of the house.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"What the hell, Jess?" Leon demanded, pulling Jesse away from Vanessa and towards the kitchen. He never gave the white-trash girl another look as they made their way to the table. "Where's Lora?" He asked, trying to focus on his friend.

"She's long gone, man. Mia went after her but I heard that Supra pull out doing a hundred. She probably won't get far - most of the tires is on the road out there." Jesse didn't laugh at the joke attempt. "I thought you liked her, man?"

He didn't answer.

"I gotta go. I gotta find her." After a minute Jesse stood on shaky legs - groaning as the room began to spin violently. He made an attempt towards the living room - only to have Dominic grab his arm before he fell violently to the kitchen floor. "Jess - you need to sleep this off. I don't know what your trying to pull - I know you like this girl."

Jesse jerked his arm away from Dominic quickly - straightening himself up to glare at his friend. "I love her, Dom. I fucking love her and I ruined any shot I had at her loving me back."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Lora?" Mia murmured, stepping out of her car quickly. The Supra was parked along the deserted beach and Lora sat quietly on the hood - staring out into the ocean. "Are you okay?" She asked, only to receive a shrug in response.

"He's drunk, Lor. I know that doesn't change anything but he doesn't want to hurt you. Jesse's not like that."

Lora turned her head and sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It doesn't even Matter, Mia. I should have known better then to trust him. When I met him that day at the gas station I should have turned and ran the opposite direction."

Mia frowned at her words - trying to think of anything to comfort her. "I really thought he was going to be different, Mi..." She whispered, allowing her friend to wrap her arms around her as she cried, assuring her that everything would work out.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey, Jess. You feelin' better?" Dom asked, peeking his head into Jesse's room the next day. They'd all had a few to many and had slept it off through out the day. Jesse never took his eyes off the computer screen - just nodded, drumming his fingers against the desk. "We're getting ready to leave for the races in a few." Dominic went on, rubbing his head in anticipation.

"All right."

Jesse's voice was low and emotionless.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours, Jess?"

Dominic sat down on the small bed and frowned, resting his elbows on his knees. Jesse was a brother to him - a strong part of their team and he couldn't have him moping around over some girl. Even if that girl could possibly be the best thing thats ever happen to him. "I don't know," Jesse started - blinking before turning his eyes to his friend. "I fucked up last night. Lora probably won't talk to me tonight." After a moment he turned back to the computer.

"You gotta tell her how you feel, Jess. You can't keep this kinda emotion inside - it'll eat at you. Lora's a good girl for you - don't let her get away." Dom advised - slapping Jesse on the back before walking out of the room. "Racin' in twenty minutes."

Jesse sat staring at his reflection in the computer screen for a long moment - finally pushing the keyboard away as he stood up and paced the room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Saturday's Race -

"Life ain't a game, no no no." Hector sang to himself, slapping some guy on the back as he made his way towards his car. "I hear Toretto's putting a girl on the street tonight. A snow girl!" The small gathered crowd laughed loudly at the thought. "They say she ain't never raced this street before and she's got a riced out Supra!"

The crowd's laughing slowly faded as Dominic and his team pulled onto the street one by one. There was no new rider in sight - just the usual Toretto klan. "I'm not losin'." Hector assured, walking towards them.

"Yo, where's the chica Dom?"

Just then a spectacular blue Toyota Supra pulled onto the street - revving the engine loudly as it slid into a spot beside Hector. Lora stepped out of the car quickly - flashing her brightest smile towards Dominic. "Not smart showing up to the races late - Lora." Dominic growled, "..you're makin' me nervous."

"Fashionably late." She assured quietly - keeping the strained smile plastered to her lips. She was nervous too. It was going to be hard enough winning this race without the thoughts of last night so fresh in her mind. Lora watched Dom hand over a large wad of money to Hector - eyeing her as the mexican took the money. "One large on the minor races. Who's in?" Hector yelled through the crowd - causing them to cheer. An Asian man walked into the small circle slowly, keeping his eyes on Lora.

"I'm in."

"You got the money?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow to the man who pulled out the pink slip to his car. "Let's go take a look." He nodded towards Jesse - who hadn't made it to the circle yet as they made their way to the black Eclipse with flame decals on the hood. "Nice," Jesse assured - trying not to stop and beg for Lora's forgiveness then and there. He held his composure and began inspecting the car - standing on his heels after a moment. "You drive with a lead foot you'll kill us all." Jesse looked up at Dominic. "There's at least five NoS tanks hooked up here."

"Let's do this." Lora assured quickly - eager to get this race over with. More then anything she wanted to win. Jesse finally looked her way - taken back at what he saw. His usual jeans and t-shirt beauty was wearing something straight out of Letty's closet - tight leather pants, high boots and a silky red halter top that clung to her thin frame like a second skin. He tried to ignore the remarks around him but his fists clenched at his sides anyway.

"Yo baby, you can't beat this machine. You might as well forfeit." Hector yelled over the crowd, causing cheers of approval. "Fuck you, papi. You're mother can't beat this." She yelled back - now standing beside the Supra. The crowd roared with laughter - causing Hector to slink back into the darkness.

"Lora, you don't have to do this."

She looked up at Jesse slowly and the smile she held so dear to her heart fell. A look of pure torture filled her eyes. "I'm doing this Jesse." Was all she could say before the infamous Vanessa stepped into her view. "Yo, bitch!" Jesse turned quickly to see who the intruder was and sighed; anyone but Vanessa and her skanky friends.

"You think you can have whatever you want, bitch? Whatever guy you want? Well I'm here to show you what it's like to lose!"

Before Vanessa could finish her rant Lora was in her face. "Fuck you, bitch! We're on the street now - I'll fuck you up!" Suddenly she felt Dom's strong hands on her arm, bringing her away from the girl. "Yeah? Like I fucked your man up all night long"

Lora's arms fell slack at Vanessa's words. That bitch knew how to throw a low blow. "Save it for the races, chica. If you in I need to see cash. One large." Dom growled, demanding the money. "I've got something even better." Vanessa assured, pulling the slip to her car out of her pocket. The team looked at her in disbelief then towards the fire orange Mustang GT parked a few spaces down. Dominic nodded towards Jesse who reluctantly moved towards the vehicle.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

"Nice way to take the girls mind off the game, Jess!" Hector yelled with a laugh as he slammed the door to his ride. He watched quietly as Lora pulled up to the line and revved the Supra's engine.

"She's going to win," Dom assured himself - swallowing a nervous lump as Jesse checked the walkie's and Leon assured they were clear for a race. "All right! Let's race!" Dominic yelled over the motors - walking to the front of the cars. Lora, Vanessa, Hector and the black Eclipse Asian were chomping at the bit to race.

"Hope you like the smell of NoS in your face, bitch. I'm gonna blow you away like I did Jesse last night!" Vanessa yelled towards Lora - "Goddamnit." Lora opened the Supra's door, ready to put this bitch in her place for good but luckily for her Dominic was bigger and he pointed with a father's authority for her to get back into the vehicle.

Jesse watched Lora flip Vanessa off and rev her engine - waiting for the magic word.

"GO!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lora pulled out quickly - spinning the back tires as she gained speed against the other three racers. Hector hit his NoS button to soon and spun past her only to be left behind a few seconds later.

"What the fuck..." Dom muttered as Mia pointed to Vanessa's car. Everyone watched as she swerved, trying to get Lora off the street. "Bitch!" She yelled as Lora hit the NoS and flew down the road at 160mph. Vanessa did the same and smacked the Supra hard in the back bumper just as it passed the finish line.

The team watched in horror as Lora's car spun of the track, flipping once before smacking the side of a stone building. "Lora!" Mia began to scream - chasing after Jesse who was halfway down the track.

"Lora! Lora! Get out..." Jesse pleaded, running up to the Supra that now rested on its top. Smoke rose from the tires and all was quiet on the street. "She had to be going 150mph, Jess! Oh god..." Mia began to panic - watching as Jesse fell to his stomach and tried to peer into the car. "Lora! Please..." The emotion in his words was heart breaking. "Lor?" He yelled again, fanning the smoke away as he reach inside the driver's window and grabbed a hold of her.

"Fuccck.." A groan came from inside the car as Jesse leaned in and pulled her out by the waist. "Are you okay?" He begged, brushing the hair from her face to inspect it. A long jagged cut went down her forehead and her bottom lip was bleeding freely but other then that she seemed all right.

"Hey girl, at least you won - right?" Vince assured, smiling down at her as she looked up, trying to clear her head. Lora took in a breath, finally focusing on Jesse. He looked so scared. "Are you okay?" He demanded again, relaxing a little when she nodded.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The orange Mustang rolled up beside the wrecked Supra slowly - two girls inside laughing as they passed. Before Jesse could grab her Lora had jumped to her feet and had cleared half the parking lot. "Get the fuck out, bitch!" She screamed, beating her fist against the windshield. "Get out or I'll pull you out!"

Vanessa looked up quickly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm about sick of this bitch." She assured her friend, emerging from the Mustang. That was her first mistake. "You just mad cause I bumped your car, bitch! If you were a real racer you would have controlled in instead of driving into a wall!"

Vanessa assured with a laugh - only to be cut short by Lor's fist connecting to her face. The crowd roared and in seconds Lora had Vanessa on the ground beating her senseless. "You want to fuck with Jesse then fuck up my car?" Lora screamed - slamming the skank's head into the pavement before delivering another punch to her face. Finally Vanessa kicked Lora away from her, scrambling to her feet. "You stupid bitch!" Was all she could yell because Lora was back on her again - straddling her to the ground.

After a few minutes Jesse and Dominic stepped in - grabbing the dark haired girl around the waist to pull her off the blonde. "Come on, scrapper. You made your point." Dom assured in Lora's ear - laughing as she swung towards Vanessa again only to miss as he pulled her back and towards the Jetta.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse stood at the bottom of Dom's stairs looking up at Lora who was sitting at the top with her head down, staring at the half empty beer between her fingers. A huge party was being held in her honor but she had long since retired to be alone with her thoughts.

Mia had wanted her to go to the hospital and her head did hurt a little too much for her own liking but she assured her friend she would live to race another day. She touched the small cut on her bottom lip with her tongue and winced; her anger resurfacing at the thought of Vanessa.

Tears threatened to fall as she thought of the damage to her Supra and slowly she lifted her head to meet Jesse's equally miserable gaze.

"We need to talk." He started, taking a long drink from his own beer. Lora never let her eyes fall from his; mentally forcing her pain away. Her mental power was pretty weak because a single tear managed to fall down her bruised cheek. "I don't have anything to say." She cleared her throat - disappointed in the grief she heard.

Jesse sat on the step below Lora so he was looking up at her and gently brushed the tear from her face. "Last night I got really drunk, wasted to a point of no return. I didn't know who that girl was but I know I was miserable because she wasn't you."

Lora rolled her eyes at the mere mention of Vanessa.

"It could have been me. I would have..." She shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to be just another girl to Jesse that he hooked up with on race nights. "Not like that." He whispered, mostly to himself. "You're too good for me, Lora."

"I think you're amazing and when you're with me I can't think straight. I want you in every way but I'm afraid of fucking it up. I've never felt..." His words failed him as he searched Lora's eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Lora swallowed the lump in her throat as Jesse moved closer to her, brushing a few fallen strands of hair behind her ear. So many things were racing through her head - the race, the wreck, Jesse with another girl, Jesse confessing his love to her. She wasn't an idiot. She shouldn't trust him because men are dogs and they will leave you broken but the way he was looking at her this moment, so intense she would only whisper:

"You love me?"

Jesse closed the space between them, taking her bottle and sitting it at the edge of the step with his before pulling her down to him. "In all my life..." He whispered back, "I've never loved anything more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse lowered Lora onto his bed slowly, pulling off his shirt before finding her lips in the dark. She ran her fingers up his arms and onto his neck, pushing the beanie from his head before lightly pulling at back of his hair. A primal groan escaped his mouth as he deepened their kiss.

After a few agonizing moments he pulled back and took in her beauty. The single window in his room cast a soft blue glow on her skin and she looked up at him with hooded eyes. She nervously placed a finger between her teeth and smiled up at him, touching his stomach just above his belt with her other hand.

"Fuck, Lora..." Jesse whispered, touching her in return as her hand traveled up his chest. "You're driving me fucking crazy.." He was breathing heavy with anticipation, watching her fingers work the belt from its loop. Once his own pants were open Lora sat up - finding his mouth with hers before removing her own shirt.

Jesse felt like he might explode then and there.

"Beautiful.." Was all he could mutter as he leaned down and placed a few small kisses on her lips. There was no coming back from this with Lora - he needed to stop before things went any further but he couldn't stop himself from touching her. "Jesse," Lora whispered - bringing him back to the here and now. "I want you."

He swallowed hard, trying to pace himself and not rip her clothes off. They were more than likely Letty's clothes and she would kick his ass. Another groan escaped his throat as he looked down at this beautiful creature in his bed. "Are..." He closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus.

"Are you s-sure?"

Lora answered simply by sliding the tight leather down her legs and kicking the pants into the darkness before reaching behind herself and unhooking the red bra between them. The fabric fell away as she looked up at him with a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"I'm sure."

Just as quickly he lost the rest of his clothes and positioned himself at her opening, hesitating only for a second as she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips - raking her nails down his back as he slid into her.

"...oh, god.."

They remained completely still as sensations took over their bodies - feeling everything at once and the look on Lora's face alone was taking him over the edge. "Y-you okay?" He asked against her lips, pulling back slightly. "..please.. don't stop.." Jesse nodded, moving at a slow pace as he kissed and nipped at her neck - groaning as she tightened around him.

"Fuck, Lora.."

Lora whimpered, pulling him down to her and bit at his ear. "..fuck me, Jesse.." His arms nearly gave out as he wrapped one around her hips and increased his pace; amazed at how amazing she felt. She met him with every thrust as he rocked his hips, finding it difficult to remain at a steady pace as Lora moaned quietly against his neck. She felt like she was on fire, consuming her from the inside out as he laid his forehead against hers and sped up - raising her hips up slightly as she tightened around his dick. He slammed into her hard and fast, drowning in her soft cries for more.

"Jesse," She pleaded - clinging to him as if she were falling away from the world. "Oh, god Jesse.." His face was buried in her neck as she cried out his name and he felt like he couldn't take it much longer. His teeth touched her neck as she fell back into the bed and moaned his name quietly, followed by, "...I love you."

That was his breaking point. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as his body gave out and he collapsed into Lora breathlessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

10:04am

Lora opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the small clock across the room. Bright morning sunlight seeped through the open blinds as she turned and slid a blind hand across the bed.

She was alone.

"Jesse?" She mumbled, opening her eyes again as she searched the vacant room. She sat up on the bed slowly and pulled the covers around herself remembering the previous night. Jesse had told her she loved her, over and over again and he smelt so good, and the way he kissed and touched her; Lora narrowed her eyes.

"Stupid."

She slid from the bed and slipped on the leather pants quickly - pulling the top over her head. Her heart wanted to believe that her head was making assumptions and Jesse was just downstairs getting them breakfast but she was a smart girl and she knew that wasn't the case.

Jesse was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I shouldn't have left her alone, Jesse thought, tightening his grip around a wrench. "Lora keeps this while her car is busted and races at Race Wars. Go work on the mustang." Dom muttered, pointing to the eclipse in front of them. Jesse slid out from under the car - turning his attention to Mia's blue car as it pulled onto the street squealing its wheels as she rounded the corner and parked recklessly.

He swallowed hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jess!"

Dom watched his sister nearly leap from the car and move towards them, an angry look on her beautiful face.

"Mi, what's wrong?" he asked, stopping her by the shoulders as she stormed towards Jesse. "I just gave Lora a ride home. What the hell Jesse! You just ruined any chance you thought you had with her."

Jesse stood up slowly and sighed, at a loss for words.

"What's she talking about, Jess?" Dom demanded, letting Mia go. "Tell him how you fucked her like another race whore and left her alone this morning! Why would you do that to her?!"

Jesse met Mia's angry stare.

"I didn't just fuck her!" He yelled through clenched teeth, trying to control his own emotions. Mia was his little sister - he didn't want to fight with her. He was mad at himself for being a complete jerk. The rest of the team gathered outside the garage to watch the show. "I don't know what I'm doing, Mia. I felt something with Lora last night that I've never felt with anyone and it scares the fuck out of me."

Jesse took a deep breath and looked around the garage before letting his eyes rest on Mia's shocked expression. Not even Leon had a funny remark as he watched the pain on Jesse's face. "It means something to me alright - I just don't know what the fuck to do about it."

That said he threw the wrench on the ground and turned to leave, slamming the door on his Jetta before speeding off down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jesse slammed his foot down on the clutch - swerving his Jetta across two lanes of traffic before sliding into the small parking lot of the fateful gas station where he first met Lora. She stood in the doorway with a diet coke in her hand and a dumbfounded look on her pretty face. The tight leather clothes were replaced by ripped jeans and a thin gray sleeved shirt. Jesse tried to get his bearings as he watched her walk towards him.

"Now you drift cars in rush hour traffic?"

He swallowed his words, trying to find the right thing to say. Everything was trying to come out at once and he felt somewhat hopeless.

"I'm sorry." Really. That's what found its way out?

Lora shook her head - trying to look natural - trying to hold herself together. They had a good time together the night before - he didn't owe her any explanation for bailing that morning. He didn't owe her anything.

"Bye Jesse."

She began to walk away; figuring that would be the best approach to their situation. She didn't want to fight with Jesse but sometimes his actions drove her crazy. She managed to put about two feet between them before Jesse finally came alive and got out of the car. "Lora!"

She stopped walking but didn't look at him.

"Lora, please come talk to me. I swear I meant everything I said last night."

Jesse stood with one foot on the Jetta's clutch, leaning against the door for support as she stood with her back to him. Her shoulders were tense - her control quickly slipping. After spending the entire day crying her heart out she'd managed a walk to the gas station for a drink and now he was bringing it all back again.

"Leave me alone, Jesse."

She jumped as the door slammed and he closed the space between them - forcing her to turn around and look at him. The panicked, broken look on his face caused her chest to ache and she looked at the ground. "Leave me alone." Lora repeated quietly, choking on the sob that escaped her. She cringed as he touched her chin - bringing her eyes up to his.

"Lora, I'm sorry I never meant.."

She jerked her face away from him - stepping back. "You don't owe me anything Jesse! I get it! People say stupid shit all the time right?"

"Damnit I fucking love you!" Jesse yelled, reaching for her hand only to be pushed away. "Don't fucking say that to me." She growled, tears streaming down her cheeks now. He ran a hand over his face and took in a breath, no longer able to hold back the emotion he was feeling. "Lora, please." He begged, his own tears threatening to fall as they pooled on his lashes. "I'm messed up okay? I can't," He pointed to his brain, "I'm fucked up. I don't know how to do this." He pointed to her then placed his hand at his heart. "All I know is you mean everything to me. I never want to hurt you."

Lora refused to close the space between them - she could only stare as Jesse's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry." He assured once more before turning on his heels and getting back in the Jetta. They watched each other for a long moment before he finally broke their stare and drove off down the street, uncharacteristically slow and broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Einstein!"

Vince parked his car at the edge of the deserted beach and jumped out, waving to Leon as he rounded the curve and followed suit. It was nearly 3am.

"Jess? What you doin' out here, bruh?"

Jesse placed his beer to his lips; ignoring his friend. There were several empty corona bottles surrounding him and he felt dead inside.

"Jess. Get up, man."

"I fucked up." He assured to no one, staring out into the vast water before them. "I fucked up and she's never going to talk to me again."

Vince frowned, plopping down beside his friend on the sand. "You don't know that. Lora's cool - she'll come around." Jesse shook his head no - throwing the empty bottle out in front of them. "You didn't see her man. You didn't see the look in her eyes."

Leon knelt down beside Jesse and slapped him hard on the back. "Come on, dawg. You got everyone worried back home." Vince stood and offered his hand - thankful when Jesse took it and he hoisted him up with ease.

"I fucked up, man. I fucked up."

Leon put his arm around Jesse, stabilizing him as they made their way back to the cars. Dominic was behind the wheel of the Jetta - nodding towards Leon as he started it up and backed into the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

Jesse slammed his fist down on the hood of the Jetta and turned toward the garage, spotting Mia at the bar. With a sigh the distressed mechanic made his way towards her, removing the beanie from his head as he sat down. "How you doin', Mi?" He asked, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Good." She answered, looking up from the text book in front of her. Even if she thought Jesse was an ass for what he did to Lora she didn't like seeing her friend so upset. He definitely hadn't been the same since that night. "I talked to Lora earlier and she's supposed to be coming over to get the Supra."

"What's that got to do with me."

Mia just smiled, turning her attention to her brother as Dominic walked into the diner. "We got any water in here?" He asked, opening the small refrigerator. "Yo, Einstein. You alright?" Mia shook her head no and disappeared into the back to find some bottled water. "Jess, man. What are you thinking?" Dom asked, taking Mia's seat.

Jesse stared down at his dirty hands, unable to explain the jumble of thoughts and pain that stirred inside of him.

"It won't be like this forever, Jess. If Lora doesn't come around it's her lost and there will be someone else. Alright?"

Jesse nodded slightly, "Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A yellow cab pulled up to the garage and dropped Lora off after she paid the driver. She stood in the street for a minute - fighting an invisible battle with herself before finally stepping into the diner.

"Hey girl." Mia greeted, waving Lora inside.

Lora smiled half-heartedly and made her way towards the counter. "Hey." She said softly, sitting down so her back was to the garage. Mia glanced past her and spotted Jesse standing over an Eclipse - lost in thought as Dom pointed into the machine, demanding things.

"It's good to see you. How have you been?" Mia asked, turning her gaze back to Lora. It was almost comical - she wore the same miserable look that Jesse had. "I'm... ok. How's school?"

"Good. Passed my final. Remember Hector from the races? He's throwing a huge party this weekend at this club downtown. I'm going to celebrate and I want you to come. It will be fun."

Lora nodded, turning her head to the side as Jesse made his way towards the diner, a piece of paper tight in his hand.

"Mi, I need you to order these parts for the Mitsubishi. Dom said to put a rush on the first three with Harry. We need them by Friday."

Mia took the slip of paper from Jesse and smiled, glancing between him and Lora. "Lora - this is Jesse. Jesse, meet my friend Lora." She teased, turning to go into the office to call Harry.

"Hey." Jesse muttered nervously, searching his pockets for a cigarette. Lora's gaze fell to her drink and she nodded. "Hey."

Just then Dominic walked into the diner, "I think you're going to be impressed with the mad scientist. The Supra looks great. Come on I'll get you the keys." Lora stood from the chair - standing dangerously close to Jesse before he took a step back. "Thanks for fixing my car."

He nodded, watching her follow Dom into the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Friday night.

Jesse walked into El Gato slowly, feeling out of place in the large spanish club. A fast paced techno song was playing and bodies were everywhere. Leon and Vince followed in behind him, already picking up girls and Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian were deeper in the club enjoying themselves.

Why Mia had insisted on him coming didn't make sense until he saw her. Lora was sitting at the bar, staring down into an empty shot glass. She didn't cuss him out when she came to pick up her car at the garage so maybe all wasn't lost. Feeling brave he made his way to the bar and sat down beside her.

Lora turned her head, looking up at her company with glassy blue eyes. "Jesse." She stated, matter-of-fact before returning to the empty glass. "They won't give me anymore." She added, to no one imperticular.

The bartender shook his head no, assuring Jesse that she's already drank half a bottle of tequila in 20 minutes.

"What kind of bar doesn't let you drink!" Lora growled, standing up from her stool quickly and nearly falling on her face. Jesse caught her, putting an arm around her waist. "Let's go outside. I need.. air." She whispered, stumbling off into the crowd. "Hey man. Don't let her drive." The bartender demanded, handing over the keys to the Supra.

Jesse agreed, following Lora through the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jesse knelt down in front of Lora who was sitting on the sidewalk beside her car, holding her head in her hands. He brushed away a few strands of her hair and sighed, moving to sit beside her.

"I'm fine." She assured, turning to look at him. She did look pretty fine, sans the green tint to her skin and the confused look in her eyes. There was no way in hell he would ever abandon her like this - even if she did hate him. "You don't have to be here."

Jesse smiled, "This is where I want to be."

Lora considered that - a frown forming on her lips.

"I've missed you, Lora. I know that doesn't change anything but its true."

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the thought. "You're the one who left me. You said and did all those things to me and then you left.."

Lora sighed, remembering the night that ruined everything between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you." Jesse whispered against Lora's soft lips, "You.. are.." He moved down her neck with each word, causing goose bumps to form on her skin where his breath caressed it. "..the most.. beautiful.." A sign escaped her lips as he moved down her collar bone, "..woman.. I've ever.." Jesse stopped at the curve of her neck, placing a kiss against her skin. "..seen."

She moved her head over to catch his lips with hers again and kissed him passionately as she pushed him back on the bed and moved on top of him.

xx

The sun filtered through the mini-blinds - causing Jesse to open his eyes. He hadn't slept all night from watching Lora sleep on his chest to battling the demons in his head. Sex has always been just that to him - two bodies moving together - it had never meant anything more than that until last night. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd told anyone he loved them? No his dad - definitely not his useless mother. Lora was the first person he'd ever said those words to and it scared the shit out of him.

Lora stirred slightly - giving him the chance to slide out from under her without waking her up. Feeling that unfamiliar pain in his heart, he stood up slowly and grabbed some clothes - making his way out of the room silently.

He didn't know how to love someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That night I thought I could just walk away like I always have but I've been miserable without you. You make me feel something that no one ever has, Lora. I'm in love with you."

Their eyes met and she was surprised at the truth she saw there. It had been a miserable few weeks without Jesse in her life and she was lost without him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mia."

Mia looked up from her drink slowly, meeting Jesse's eyes. He was standing to the side of their table holding the keys to Lora's Supra nervously.

"I'm gonna take Lora back to the house she's had way too many to drive. Do you think you can drive her car back later?" He wondered, rubbing his arm as he spoke. "Sure, Jess. Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." He assured with a smile, handing her the keys. Mia grinned at him and put the keys away in her purse. "Alright - see you guys tonight." He waved slightly - making his way back to Lora who was waiting in the Jetta.

"Yo, Jess!" Vince called, causing Jesse to stop in his tracks. Vince was standing close to the exit with a girl under each arm - Leon a few feet away with his own girls - raising his hands as if to ask where was he going. "I got you a girl, this is... Kayla?" Vince asked, looking at the redhead on his left. She just giggled her response - not caring what her name was, apparently.

"Uh, I don't think so V. I'll see you guys at the house."

Jesse stepped out of the club quickly, fishing his own keys out as he approached the Jetta. Lora was curled up in the passenger's seat breathing steadily, her eyes opening once he started the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly - reaching out to touch his arm. "It's okay, baby. I'm taking you home."

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he pulled onto Dom's street at a normal speed. He didn't want Lora falling into the floor from his usual reckless driving. "Baby, were here." Lora remained silent - the consumed liquor finally taking its toll. Without another thought Jesse circled the Jetta and opened her door - leaning inside to pull her towards him as he lifted her in his arms and held her against him. He'd never be as fit or strong as Dom but lifting car motors on the daily made this possible.

Lora rested her head in the bend on his neck as he kicked the door closed and locked it, walking with her up the steps to the Toretto's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Once inside he laid Lora down on his bed slowly, making sure she was still asleep as he moved down her body to remove her shoes. After a minute Lora curled up on the bed and turned to her stomach, still very much asleep. Jesse placed a kiss on her forehead whispering that he was going to get some food and a shower while she slept.

30 minutes later he was standing under a steady stream of hot water, running his hands over his face. "Jesse?" He opened his eyes in confusion and poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Lora? Are you okay?" He asked as she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. The way her hair fell around her face from her nap made her look damn sexy.

Jesse licked the water from his lips; unable to look away as Lora lifted her arms over her head and removed her dress quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she slid into the small shower with him, smiling as the water fell over her. "Taking a shower." She stated simply, leaning her head back to soak her hair.

Jesse couldn't speak, he just placed his hands on either side of her face and began kissing her passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lora ran a hand over her face and through her still damp hair, opening her eyes as the bright sun beamed down on her. She was wearing a baggy shirt and black boxers and Jesse had his arm wrapped protectively around her stomach - pulling her to his side.

"Morning beautiful," He whispered, keeping his eyes closed. Lora grinned against his lips and kissed him. "Morning."

They laid there for another few minutes before Jesse yawned and glanced at the clock. 11:42am. "I'm late for work. Dom's gonna be pissed." He muttered, mostly to himself. Race Wars was a week away. "Have a great day at work hunny. See you when you get home." Lora assured with a giggle, throwing the covers over her head.

Suddenly he jerked the covers off her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "You're coming with me. Race Wars pays the bills and I need all the help I can get." He assured with another kiss. Lora smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Can't we just stay in bed?

Jesse grinned, "Get up." He stood up from the bed and pulled her up with him, throwing her over his shoulder. Lora protested all the way down the hall until they were standing in the crowded kitchen.

"Look everyone its Lora." Mia declared, causing Lora to blush as Jesse sat her down at the table. "Hey guys." She whispered, ignoring the cat calls from Vince and Leon. Jesse sat down beside her and grinned, slapping hands with Dom. "Nice work, Einstein."

"Glad to see you back on the team, Lor. Now maybe we can get some work outta this one." Letty assured, pointing a piece of bacon at Jesse. Everyone settled into their breakfast - talking among themselves, Dom and Letty - Brian and Mia. Jesse glanced over at Lora as she took a piece of bacon from the plate. He would do everything in his power to keep this amazing woman beside him happy.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: For the sake of - who cares - let's say that this story is taking place after the movie but **spoiler** Jesse didn't put the title of his Jetta against Tran(?), just lost a bunch money that Tran came for after Jesse ran off - nobody got shot up, Brian did go to stop the team from jacking the 18-wheeler - Vince didn't get hurt, Brian got fired from the force. Whatevs. Humor me.)

2 Months Later. Race Wars.

"Dom. I don't know if I can do this." Lora whispered, mostly to herself as she marveled at the hundreds of people around them. A field of different color rice burners laid out before her and overwhelmed was an under statement. It was the party of a lifetime for street racers.

"It's just like the races back home, Lor. Calm down." Letty assured with a grin, giving her a playful shove as she walked past. Dom nodded in agreement assuring her that she would win. "Yo Jess! Get over here!" He yelled, walking away from Lora and Mia. Jesse was standing by his Jetta peering into the engine; his brow creased with worry. "This shit ain't runnin' right Jess. I need you over here." Vince yelled suddenly, coming towards him. "Yo Jess! I need you over on the 'clipse, dawg!" Leon added.

Jesse took in a breath, becoming quickly overwhelmed with everyone's problems.

"Come on, guys. Not everybody at once." Lora pleaded, stepping in and smiling at her boyfriend. She took his hand and walked back to their base, sitting him down at the table. "What do you want, babe?" Lora asked quietly, opening the cooler.

"Coke, or.. p-pepsi.. whatever." Jesse answered, running a hand over his face; remembering his words to Brian a few weeks ago about how cars 'calmed him down', well race wars didn't count. Everyone wanted their vehicles to run as smoothly as possible but he was just one man and unfortunately his ADD was in full swing today.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up as Lora handed him the soda; not liking the worry on her beautiful face. He didn't want to be the reason she lost her race today - to worry about unsteady Jesse the mental case. "Yeah. I am now." He assured, forcing a grin as he sat the drink down and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close - resting his head against her stomach.

"Talk to me, Jesse." She whispered, running her fingers through his curly hair. "Last year at Race Wars," He started, looking up to meet her eyes. "I raced one of Dom's rivals and lost - five grand. I panicked and drove off. Tran came to Dom's house and shot it up.. god, I could have got him or Mia killed.." His voice trailed off at the thought as he relived the events of last year's race.

Lora knelt down in front of Jesse slowly, looking up into his eyes. "Baby, that's over now." She whispered, caressing his face as he leaned into her. "Nothing's going to happen this time.. we will watch out for each other." Jesse smiled at the thought, pressing his lips against hers softly. "I'll always watch out for you." He assured, standing to his feet and taking her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Lora clutched the steering wheel of the borrowed Eclipse tightly, turning her head to look at the person she was racing. A smooth talking Mexican guy licked his lips at her, "Yo chica. What's your name? I got two on this race and when I win I'll give it all to you for a piece of that sweet ass."

She ignored him, turning her attention back to the track. Dominic, Mia, Letty and Jesse were standing at the finish line waiting for her. Waiting for her to win.

A knot of pain formed in her stomach as she revved the engine - watching as a man wearing a 'Race Wars' t-shirt stepped between the two cars. Before she could realize what was happening he yelled "GO!" and the black Honda civic took off in front of her.

"Woo!" The Mexican yelled, speeding down the track with Lora inches behind. As they neared the finish line her nervous gaze met Jesse's and he made a motion with his thumb - causing her to remember the NoS as she pressed the button, blowing the Honda away. In less than 10 seconds she flew past the finish line, winning the face.

Mia and Jesse jumped up and down, hugging each other as they cheered at the top of their lungs. Lora parked the car and leapt out, nearly falling as she ran towards them. Jesse scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, hugging her tightly.

"You did it! I knew you'd win!" Mia yelled, grabbing Lora in a tight hug. Vince and Leon yelled to them, giving a thumbs up from their spot in line. Jesse sat Lora down gently as Dom walked over with a calm look on his face. She stood in front of him waiting for his praise or criticism. After a moment of silence, Dom smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Your part of the team now."

Lora grinned, turning towards Jesse and the others. It had been a long time since she felt this happy.


End file.
